His Orderly
by terrycotta50
Summary: John and Zep meet in the hospial and become good friends. A little bit of JohnxZep slash at the end.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Saw.

**His Orderly **

It had been two weeks since the suicidal car crash. John was recovering very slowly yet he didn't mind. At home he had distanced himself from Jill. He was blaming her for not being able to keep their baby even though it wasn't her fault. At the hospital he had someone there who loved him. His kind orderly named Zep Hindle.

Zep was pissed off most of the time silently cursing everyone who looked down at him. He wished he could do more around the hospital. But he couldn't afford better schooling to do anything else aside from clean sheets and care for sick patients. Of course with John it was different. John actually wanted to listen to him. He spoke to him as an equal not as an inferior man.

The first time Zep saw John he was annoyed. He prejudged him to be another old man that would complain about everything. How bad the food was, how cold the room was and how annoying young people were. John did nothing of the sort.

John's first words to Zep were "You look angry."

"Yeah I am angry." Zep replied. "I have to take care of you."

"I don't recall meeting you before so how could you already dislike me?"

Zep just shook a little. "I guess I can't dislike you yet. But after an hour working with you I'm going to be a little more than disliking you."

"Let's say you do start to grow tired of my company. Couldn't you get reassigned by one of your superiors?"

Zep stepped back from John's bed. _What is he doing? _Zep thought.He was unaccustomed to anyone talking with him. "I could ask. They wouldn't change anything though. Especially that Doctor Gordon. He hates me."

"Really?"

Their conversation continued on for hours. Zep was talking about everything under the sun. Finally having someone to listen to was a treat. John added his input every now and then. Usually he asked why Zep was against one thing or another. The saddest moment of the day was when Zep's shift ended and he had to leave John. In the matter of nine hours two complete strangers had become best friends who didn't want to let each other go.

The following days were the same. Zep would come in and talk for hours. John would barely speak but listen. The day came, albeit weeks later, when it was John's turn to talk and Zep's turn to listen. If Zep thought John was an interesting person before he became more appealing after talking.

John's theories and seemingly infinite knowledge of sciences took Zep by storm. John's idea of people not having the instinct to survive based on who was stronger was true. Zep could see patients who fit that description, Amanda Young the heroin addict, Paul Stahlberg the average Joe who slit his wrists and Mark Rodriguez a software analyst who often skipped work. John took notes about those people. Those notes were added with other people at Jill's drug clinic. Zep read some notes and realized he knew some of the people from the drug clinic also.

Before too long Zep realized he had fallen in love with John. True love. John cared a lot for Zep and Zep cared a lot for John. They listened to each other and talked well. Each one defended another if their names came up in conversation. Most importantly the day didn't seem the same if they went without meeting each other.

At last Zep decided to tell John his feelings. He was nervous as hell but ran to John's room. When he arrived John was packing up his things.

"You're leaving?" Zep asked sadly.

"The doctors say I'm better." John replied. "But I'll be back occasionally for the cancer treatments."

"Okay."

"You were going to tell me something important. You've never came here so fast."

"It wasn't that important. I'll you see you around I hope."

John approached the Zepp and shook his hand. "I will see you again. Very soon."

For a moment Zep considered hugging John. He wanted to tell him everything. But John most likely felt differently and rather than have his heart broken Zep whispered a quiet. "Good bye."

Several months later Zep woke up in a truck outside Dr. Gordon's house. He found a tape recorder and played it. "Hello Mr. Hindle or as they call you around the hospital, Zep…" It was the last time Zep ever heard John's voice.


End file.
